


Fool No More

by flareonfury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Community: 25moments, Community: galorechallenge, Community: xoverland, Crossover, Established Relationship, F/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex questions Draco about the scar on his forearm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool No More

**Author's Note:**

> Written for xoverland challenge Witchville, 25crossovers prompt Fool, 25moments prompt Tattoo, and for galorechallenge prompt Alex/Draco - bed & kiss. First time writing a HP/WOWP, but hopefully not my last. ♥ I like the idea of Alex & Draco together a lot so there may or may not be more in the future.

Draco Malfoy never really thought much about love growing up, other than his love of Quidditch or his family. But lately, he had a lot of thoughts of love and there was only one reason behind it.

Alex Russo.

She was nothing like the girls from back home in Britain. She was full of laughter, beauty, spunky, had brains, and thought for herself. She wouldn’t take any shit from anyone. And he loved everything about her… not just her body. He loved her sarcasm, her jokes, her pranks, and he loved it when she showed him her vulnerability, something she rarely did around anyone besides her best friend and her family.

“What is this?” Alex asked softly, lying in bed snuggled beside him; she traced the scar that had once been his Dark Mark causing him to wince slightly. Not at her touch, but of the memories the scar always haunted him with.

“Something from my past I wished would be gone from my skin.” He admitted softly, they didn’t have to whisper but they did anyway, there was no reason to be loud. It was more intimate whispering together on his bed.

“What did it mean?” Alex questioned curiosity causing her speak further despite seeing that it was clearly something Draco didn’t like nor probably wanted to talk about. Draco didn’t really talk about his past other than of going to school at Hogwarts and his family.

“It meant I had followed a fool around and thus became a fool for it.” Draco stated and looked away from her, regret swallowing his thoughts.

“You’re not a fool Draco!” Alex stated firmly, pulling his chin firmly to make him face her. “You were just tricked and maybe you made bad choices, but are you still following the fool? Or do you not follow anyone? I might not know the full story, Draco, but I know you’re not a fool.”

“The only one I follow now is…” Draco paused, a smile gracing his lips which caused Alex’s anger decrease, “is you, Alex.”

“You better, because I would hate to become a follower and have to follow you around,” Alex whispered with a smirk causing Draco to chuckle.

“I have no idea what to do with you, Alex…” Draco admitted softly, his smile widening into a grin.

“Hmm, well… first I suggest you kiss me.” Draco let out a chuckle again and did as she suggested. Alex’s eyes fluttered closed and she let out a satisfied moan when he pulled away smirking. Her face was flushed, and Draco couldn’t help but feel satisfied that she looked like it. “Mmm, I also suggest that we stay in bed all morning.”

“I have to completely agree,” Draco stated before brushing his lips against hers and she opened her mouth enough so that he could deepen the kiss. Pulling her on top of him, he couldn’t think of anything else that he would want to do than stay in bed with her all day.


End file.
